


He Doesn't See Me

by MoodyKitsune



Category: Dancetale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Angst, Dancetale Papyrus (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hopeful Ending, POV Change, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can sing, Reader crushing on Papyrus, Reader is in dancetale and can't dance, Semi-Identical Twins, Singing, Unrequited Crush, good sibling relationship, letting go, reader has a twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: You have the biggest crush on Papyrus.  Too bad the feeling isn't mutual.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 50





	He Doesn't See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of updating Annisa, Obsidian, or my other Reader's story? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> I was listening to some Sarah Brightman and heard a song I hadn't for years and got inspired. If you haven't heard her La Luna album, I highly recommend, it's gorgeous. The song will be linked at the end.
> 
> Okay, here we go, minimal editing because, of course.
> 
> Enjoy!

You made your way up to the stage, her nerves jangling, your throat tight. This wasn’t the first time that you’d participated in Open Mic Night at Mettaton’s club, but most of the songs you’d sung didn’t hit particularly this close to home. Your feelings on this matter had been building for some time and if you didn’t do something you’d burst. Not that anyone would understand what was going on. Not that anyone would understand that your very being was crying out for release. Any release. Singing was the one true talent you could claim and it had cathartic benefits you were going to employ tonight. There was a smattering of applause and woops from the audience; they recognized your outfit, your mask. You felt a minor swell of pride at that; they liked you, they really liked you. Well, they liked your voice, anyway.

You took a deep breath as you stood in front of the microphone. You never introduced yourself, you never said anything before you sang, you simply waited for track you’d given to the DJ Napstablook to start. The melancholy notes of a piano and you let out the breath you’d been holding slowly. You were standing back from the microphone when you began your vocalizations at the beginning of the song before stepping forward, taking ahold of the microphone in a gentle caress and began.

When he passes me by  
He's a ray of light  
Like the first drop of sun  
From the sky  
And I know he's a king  
Who deserves a queen  
But I'm not a queen  
And he doesn't see me

You’d met him through your sister. Your twin. You joked she was your other half despite you two not being identical twins. She’d wanted to start taking dance classes again. When you two were kids, your parents had put your both into dance classes as an extracurricular activity. She had excelled at it, taking to it like a fish to water. But soon things became tight financially and they’d had to take her out of the classes to conserve funds. You had taken once class and it was discovered that while you did have some modicum of rhythm, your coordination wasn’t stellar, at least, not with your feet. No, your talent was with instruments, the greatest being your vocal cords.

Time went on, as it does, and now you two were adults with disposable incomes of your own and your sister had heard of the Monster friendly dance studio that had opened up recently nearby. You’d agreed to tag along since you hadn’t been doing anything that day and that where you two had met _him_. Papyrus.

When he dances  
He moves me to a smile  
And I see everything  
Near him shine  
There's a grace in his ways  
That I can't contain  
I haven't that grace  
Oh, I haven't that grace

Stars above, he was…he was, well, everything, wasn’t he? Wasn’t he? He was larger than life, he was exuberant, ever so kind, confident. Your sister thought so too. She thought so…too.

“WILL YOU BE JOINING US AS WELL, SMALL HUMAN?” He’d asked. You’d gaped up at him like a fool for a moment before mentally slapping yourself and clearing your throat.

“Er, no.” When his expression had fallen a little, you’d scrambled to explain, “I-It’s nothing personal, I just…don’t have the coordination!”

His expression brightened up again, “DO NOT FRET, I AM A VERY PATIENT TEACHER!” He’d tried to assure you and you’d smiled warmly up at him.

“I’m sure you are, Mr. Papyrus, but I know my limitations.”

“You should hear her sing. She’s basically a siren.” Your sister had come up beside you and bumped your shoulder gently before frowning thoughtfully, “Or would that be a shyren?”

“Aaaanyway. I’ll come get you when classes are you, yeah?”

“Hmm, are you sure, we’re not kids anymore. You might—”

You’d held up your hand, “I’m going to stop you right there, I know for a fact that my foot coordination has not improved with age. I can do the Hokey-Pokey, but that’s about the extent of it. Can’t even manage those TikTok dances.”

“Alright, alright.” Your sister had relented, “Smell ya later, then.”

“Not if I smell you first.” You’d turned and waved as you left. You could hear Papyrus inform her that neither of you smelled any particular way and you’d had to stifle a laugh as you made your way to your car to run some errands.

And the closer he gets  
I can't help but hide  
So ashamed  
Of my body and voice  
There are boundaries  
We pass in spite of the war  
But our own  
We can't seem to cross

You’d come to the studio to see Papyrus a lot after that, always to accompany your sister to her class and to pick her up. You’d thought that your feelings would fade. You’d thought it had just been a fluke feeling. Imagine your surprise to find out that you’d developed a full-on crush for the Latin-dancing skeleton man. When her sister informed her of the news that she’d asked Papyrus on a date and he’d agreed you’d, of course, congratulated her even though you felt like your world had started to crumble a bit around the edges.

She has a way that surrounds her  
So delicate  
With a glory that reigns in her life  
She is also so much that she is not  
These things I can't see  
'Cause he doesn't see me  
Oh-oh-oh ...  
And he doesn't see me

There are things we can change  
If we just choose to fight  
But the walls of injustice are high

They looked so happy. What was the term, ah, yes; incandescently happy. Your sister was amazing and beautiful and talented, and…everything. You loved her dearly and it seemed that Papyrus felt the same. How could you could you ruin that. How could you covet what they had? Simple answer; you couldn’t. Even though your very being yearned for him, he was not yours and you refused to poison what they had.

When he passes me by  
He's a ray of light  
Like the first drop of sun  
From the sky  
And I know he's a king  
Who deserves a queen  
Someone other than me  
So different from me

Oh-oh-oh ...  
He doesn't see me  
Oh-oh-oh ...  
He doesn't see me  
He doesn't see me

You ached as you sang, you could feel the hot tears running down your face and struggled to stay on key as you sang the last stanzas. You had to let him go. You’d come to the decision before you’d come here. This serenade would be the last of it. You finished the last words and as the flute’s notes filled the club and drifted away, you let go.

~

Sans had been surprised when he heard that Mettaton was going to try and open mic night at his club. For the most part, it was a dance club but someone had put the idea in his head so, in a show of solidarity, he’d gone with Papyrus, his datemate, and you. Papyrus’ datemate had been murmuring and nudging her sister about something but you’d stubbornly shook your head. He’d brushed if off at the time and the very first open mic night had gone pretty well. There had been a few singers, a poet, and one comedian. After that, Open Mic Night at Mettaton’s had been a weekly event. Papyrus and his datemate had gone a few times after the first night but you hadn’t joined them.

Sans wasn’t sure what had possessed him to come tonight. Papyrus had a date and he’d insisted that Sans get out of the house while he was gone. He’d pulled a promise out of him and so, here he was. It was crowded with Monsters and Humans a like, the dance floor had been filed with tables and chairs in front of the stage. Sans found a spot a little towards the back and to the side and nursed his bottle of ketchup he’d brought from home. Sudden applause had him looking up in surprise to see someone in an ornate mask and sparkling blue evening gown make their way to the stage.

He got a better look at the mask as she stood behind the microphone and the lights flicked onto her. Half the mask looked like butterfly wings embellished with large blue gems on the top wing. The other side of the mask had swirling blue designs and gold detailing. It sparkled in the lights like her dress and only covered half of her face. The music started and he felt his SOUL quiver as her voice came over the speakers. And then she _sang_. Everything in him seized as her voice filled the club, it carried longing, sorrow…and acceptance and as she sang, Sans didn’t realize he’d been clutching the front of his sweatshirt over his sternum.

The song finally ended and Sans jerked in surprises as applause, woops, and whistles filled the club and he realized he hadn’t moved since the song began. The singer bowed low and exited the stage hurrying towards where the back of the club beyond the stage. Sans watched her retreat and as the next act went up on stage, he vanished from the table to follow. Not seeing her, he dithered about, wondering where she’d gone. Had she gone out the back entrance? Should he follow? Wouldn’t that be creepy? Who was she? As he tried to figure out what to do, the restroom door opened and…you exited.

You both froze as you caught sight of each other. He could tell you’d been crying, also, you had a long coat on over…a sparkling blue evening gown.

“Y/N…” his voice came out as a croak.

Your eyes grew large in panic, “Oh stars, Sans—” your panic morphed into concern as you glanced down and saw where his hand was, “Sans, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Sans looked down too and had to will himself to release his sweatshirt, shoving his hands in his pockets instead. He could feel his face growing warm, “Could ask you the same thing, kid.” He rumbled back.

Your brow furrowed a bit, “We’ve been over this, Sans; even if Monsters are long-lived, I am not a ‘kid’ by any stretch of the imagination anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, I got it. Still didn’t answer my question.”

“Guess that makes us even, then.” You murmured.

Neither of you said anything for long moments before Sans finally reached up and scratched the back of his head, “Look, I heard that humans like to eat good food when they’re sad. Let me take ya somewhere for some comfort food?” He knew his face was likely completely blue by this point but he’d said it; no turning back now.

His SOUL jumped for joy at your response, “Yeah…yeah, I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [He Doesn't See Me - Sarah Brightman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgUPLoJ9cEQ&ab_channel=SarahBrightman-Topic)
> 
> [Reader's mask](https://www.partysuppliesdelivered.com/gold-with-blue-accents-venetian-butterfly-mask.html)


End file.
